


Moon's shine

by SunnyInColors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Breastfeeding, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey Needs a Hug, Isaac mental breakdown, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega In Training Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInColors/pseuds/SunnyInColors
Summary: Stiles is part of Derek Hale's pack, actually, he is a very important part of it.He has been Derek's emissary for quite a long time now, and he is turning twenty just two weeks before full moon when something weird start to happen to his body. At the same time, Isaac starts to act really weird and clingy with Stiles.Nobody knows what is happening to him nor Isaac, even the wise and always cryptic Deaton starts to worry, until Peter come back to the city with an old friend who gaves Stiles and the not-so-calm-pack, important news.Or Derek finding out that Stiles is more than just his emissary.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so...  
Have mercy.  
English it is not my first language so grammatical and orthographic mistakes could happen more often that i would like to, sorry 'bout that.  
I'm fairly new in the platform too, so no beta reading  
Enjoy.

> * * *
> 
> Stiles were sick. Not like dying but very bad indeed.

Everything started the day after is 20'th birthday, he just woke up feeling sweaty and feverish, his head painfully heavy. It wasn't just a simple hangover because in the first place, Stiles have been very careful about his drinks and didn't get really drunk last night.

Lydia and Scott came one week before his birthday with the idea of celebrating him, and made the whole pack participate without letting Stiles stick his nose on the details. Even Derek helped almost enthusiastically. They organized a small and intimate party just for the closest persons to the pack and the pack itself. In that way they could enjoy themselves a bit and celebrate his friend.  
The girls decorated the Pack's house (the one Derek and Peter built so the Pack would be able of living together. Almost like a mansion but not that fancy. Lydia and Jackson refused to move there but they happened to be almost all the time there) with balloons and other cheesy things, also they organized games and dynamics. The boys helped with the purchases and the booze.   
It was a wonderful night.

They never had seen Stiles that cheerful and purely happy. The emissary was all big smiles and loud laughter. It was very charming and cool get to see him that happy, like a little kid. 

Almost at the end, everyone started to say some words to the birthday boy, Scott's and Lydia's were the best of course but not that surprising like Derek's speech. They blamed the alcohol. The Alpha spoke about how grateful he was with destiny that put Stiles on his way, how amazing, smart and annoying he is and how proud he was of being called the Alpha of such amazing Pack.

All of them let a couple of tears out at the emotive speech of their Alpha.

By 3 AM, the pack was already wasted but Stiles didn’t go to sleep until the last of them was down. The last was Derek, of course, he was the silent and calm type of drunk and after that adorable display of love, he was smiling like an idiot in complete silence.

“You should go to sleep.” He said, more like a grunt than actual words

“Just after you, sourwolf.” Stiles replied softly, suddenly sleepy but with a mission. “I’m heading off right after I put you in bed.”

Derek looked at him with narrowed eyes and a very dumb smile spread across his face. It was a contagious one.

“Don’t have to.”

“But I want to, nobody wants a grumpy Alpha with backpain tomorrow, right?”

Stiles helped him to stand from the couch and leaded him with a bit of difficulty to the Alpha’s bed. Derek’s body is large and broad, very heavy so Stiles barely could made it until the bed. He tried to put the Alpha on it the most careful he could but ended up almost throwing him.

Derek didn't make a noise until he was in bed. He was smiling again, and his nose was making weird moves, like dog's.

“You smell so good.” He said, catching Stiles’s arm before he could move away.

Stiles was drunk too, but not that much. He was very amused with the adorable behavior of Derek who’s always so serious and everything. At that moment he was as helpless as a baby.

“Oh yeah? And what do I smell like, sourwolf?”

“Family.”

Stiles might be drunk at that moment but was clear enough to be aware of what that meant for the Alpha. Derek has been open with him about those traumas, how lonely he felt and how lost he was, he had lost all his family in the past; he has one now though. He has a pack. He has Stiles of course, and he was going to make sure he knew it.

“I am family.”

The Alpha seemed so happy then and Stiles got such a warm feeling because of his pleased face that his heart hurt. Yes, he had a difficult time before, when Derek didn't like him, but right now he considers him family. He respects him and truly loves him, being his emissary and having an actual bond to him had make them grow even more closer than before. Stiles checked himself, searching for something off coming from Derek but nothing but happiness jump out. So, Derek was happy.

After that Stiles just went to sleep, more like pass out.   
Then, the next morning he woke up with very red cheeks and a very high fever. And when everyone noticed that the birthday boy is missing, they send Lydia to search him. She finds him crying out his misery.

"Good morning, Sty." Lydia greets with a very sweet and high voice, beautiful red lips and a big smile, opening the curtains of the windows. "Time to get your lazy ass up"

Nothing comes out from the mountain of sheets where Stiles is wrapped. So, she pokes him.

"Come on, Stiles. The breakfast is already on the table, I’ll get cold."

He moans out his suffer.

"Can't, Lyds." Sounds so hurt that captures the attention of the girl.

"How bad is it?" Asks with a softer voice now, losing her smile.

"Pretty bad." He says a little hoarse this time. Lydia urges him to shows her his face.

"Show me."

"Close the curtains, please." She does it quickly.

Then he does. His face is bright red, intense in his nose area and cheeks, teary lost eyes and wet lips. Something’s off and a bad feeling gets to her. It’s alarming enough to Lydia, so she runs out of the room, searching for his bag where she finds a thermometer.   
She comes back with a glass of water and a couple of Nutri bars.

"Do you want water?" She offers diligently. He nods very carefully because of the throbbing pain in his temples, digging into his head. At the end he is just able to take a few sips. “Something to eat"

"Out of discussion, Lyds"

" 'kay, now open your mouth." Orders with the concern setting in her pretty face. The moments pass and the little thing starts to sound "Seems serious."

"Just hangover." He said with the teeth clenched. Trembling really bad, his muscles weak and limp.

"Doesn't seems like one." Answers Lydia with a worried voice. A thermometer in her hands marking 39.7 degrees. “Does your head hurt?"

She strokes his hair and a grunt comes like an answer. The room is dark because he can’t stand the light. He feels like he’s burning, like everything's burning around him, his skin it’s also burning and feels itchy. He wants to get rid of the sensation, wants to elevate himself so the weight of his own body won’t penetrate in his foam-like bones. The bed is uncomfortable and hard, he can’t find any rest in there. Make it stop.

Lydia informs the rest of the Pack of Stiles's state with an alarmed face.

"He doesn't look good." She said to a very worried Derek. "His fever his high enough to be something concerning, he can't bear the light, doesn't want to eat and I just was able to make him drink two sips of water"

"Sounds like just a very bad hangover to me" says Erica with a smirk. "Sounds like a first hangover"

"We should just let him rest.” Says Allison quickly. 

"It is not his first hangover. Not even close." Scott frowns not understanding why his friend could be that sick.

“I’m going to check him” Derek says with a growl stuck on his throat.

Derek would become very apprehensive every time one of his betas was sick, which happens not that often, thankfully because he gets awfully surly whenever that happens . It’s something very deep inside him, something like an urge to find a cure, to protect and provide the members of his Pack. Peter call it _‘Alpha’s fever’_. Derek rushes to Stiles's room and finds him wrapped in his sheets like a burrito.

"Stiles" he calls softly. With this subtle tone of concern in his voice.

"Der', I don't feel good" he says with a broken little voice without letting him see his face "Maybe I surpassed my boundaries with alcohol"

"You didn't drink that much"

"Still, feels like shit"

Derek sigh with the preoccupation already crowding in his guts. He can smell the acidic scent of suffering of his Emissary. Even though Stiles wasn't the healthiest member of the Pack, he wasn't propense of becoming sick and that bad often. Stiles pops out his head from his cocoon letting the Alpha see his very red face and teary eyes.

"Would you be a dear and...?" He stops himself with a painful whine, but Derek guesses it anyway.

"Take the pain? Sure, Stiles"

The Alpha put his large hands on his head, shivering at the heat that comes from his skin and starts absorbing the pain, but nothing happens. The usual sight of dark veins doesn't happen neither the suction. And the relieve never comes to Stiles so Derek stops immediately, thinking that maybe his bewilderment interfere with the process. He takes a couple of deep breathes and tries again, harder this time but doesn’t work.  
His emissary moves his head uncomfortable and whines.

"S-Stop, what're you doing?" Gasp surprised, grabbing the other's wrist. Derek moves away. "That hurts."

"Sorry, it doesn't work." Says turning pale. Starting to panic. "This is not normal, Stiles."

"Calm down, Sourwolf." He says with a not very convincing grin. "It's pretty bad but I'm not dying".

The mere thought was awful enough to put the Alpha beyond concerning. He can't lose him. Not him. He can’t function well without him.  
Stiles notice the effects of that perspective in his Alpha.

"Der' look at me" he says more cheerful "I'm not dying".

"You certainly are not" he says looking straight to his eyes “I’m calling Melissa and Deaton, if she says that you need to get to the hospital then you’re going to get to the hospital, did you hear me?"

"Yes, sir"

"I'm calling your dad too"

Stiles blinks to him. Suddenly acting kind of groggy.

"Not 'til I get worse or happens to surpass 24 hours. I don't want to worry him" murmurs without strength. "I think I'm going to faint"

"Don’t you dare.” he says with his phone already in his hands, calling Melissa. Stiles whines until his eyes are closed. "Stiles?"

"I'm burning, Alpha" he says before completely pass out. Falling into the sheets completely limp

Melissa picks up the call.

"Hey, Derek!"

At this rate, Derek is freaking out, but he tries to act calmly. He fails after two seconds.

"Melissa, there's something wrong with Stiles" he says with a crescent worry feeling. He hears her gasp.

"What's happening to my birthday boy?"

"Has fever, very high one. He just fainted right now and seems redder than a tomato" he speaks quickly, impatient.

"I'm coming".

"Yes, thank you. Should I do something till you get here?" He feels so insecure in his own feet that is annoying. Melissa is tense now; he can hear it in her voice.

"Keep an eye on him “She said not long before she hangs up.

Next is Deaton. He picks up the phone as fast as Melissa and Derek resumes to him the whole situation.

"There's one more thing. The actual thing that concern me the most".

"And it is?"

"I can't absorb his pain"

There's silence at the other side of the line.

"Okay, that's weird. Anything else? Something with your bond?"

The bond between the two of them was a tricky thing at first. When they found out that unintentionally they had bond together like Alpha and Emissary, they had a harsh time trying to figure out what that means and how they should handle the situation. Until Deaton appeared like a god and explain them everything.

It seems like their bond was a symbiotic connection and it works bilaterally. They share strong feelings like happiness, pain or sadness. They were ‘partners in crime’ like Stiles loves to say.

Stiles can read Derek like a book, he could long before they bonded accidentally, but with the bond it become way easier for the human.

For Derek it was more like the connection between him and his Betas, but just lightly different, maybe more intimate.

Derek check himself, looking for something out of shape and nothing but the enormous amount of fear and concerns jumps to the sight.

"I'm freaking out" he confess "Really bad"

"It's normal. Not only because he is your emissary but because he is a close friend of yours. Stay calm, Alpha Hale"

He can't. He just a can't calm. But he fakes it and breath.

"Yeah, sure".

"I'm coming in a bit".

"Thanks"

Scott's enters the room with a gloomy face and a smile for his Alpha.   
Derek had been hearing him fidgeting outside of the room for twenty minutes now, so it is not a surprise.  
He stands before his best friend and caress his red cheek, flinching when the heat reaches his hand.

"He was just fine yesterday" he says confused. Then he notices something worrying "I can barely hear his heartbeat".

"I know"

Scott had heard Derek's Calls very probably, so the Alpha didn't say anything about it. Derek is sitting in one corner of the room, not that far from Stiles's bed.

Scott is maybe even more apprehensive with Stiles than Derek is, understandable since the human is his closest friend. So, when the human removes uncomfortably, Derek can see how the expression on Scott's face gets dark.

"Something is wrong, Derek".

Derek throw a harsh glance at him. Of course he knows.

"Yeah".

"Something's off" he says frowning. He gets closer to Stiles's body and sniffs "I can't smell him"

Then Derek notices too. He can't smell Stiles anymore. He hasn’t noticed before because he was dead worried but now, he realizes, and it is nothing comforting.

Stiles's smell was always weird, not in a bad sense. Just weird. Derek always found it nice like the wood's smell. Fresh and sweet, but with small bit of bitterness at the end. It's a delicate masculine smell, not striking but nice. With the past of the years, that smell become a part of his home and even if he never would admit it, he likes it.

When he gets himself caught with tons of bureaucratic work, (alliances with other Packs or things with the Major Council) Stiles was always there, helping with a mischievous smile and his amazing intelligence, sometimes Lydia helped them but at the end there were only the two of them.

Stiles always fell asleep first, with a bunch of paper surrounding him and his laptop on, with some random window open. Only then, Derek would stop and drop everything so he could feel accompanied by his soft presence and his delicate scent by his side.

The only way that his smell could disappear is if the human were dead but there wasn't the case. His heartbeat was weak but clear enough.

What's happening?

Derek doesn't know what to do. He feels his own skin tight and sensible, the fear scratching in his chest.

Scott keeps stroking Stiles's hair with the tips of his fingers. A groan comes out from Stiles, it is not a painful one though but doesn't sounds pleasant neither.

Derek gets an odd feeling from the sight, but not focus enough to figured out.

"He's sweating too much" murmurs Scott.

Melissa arrives first.   
She enters the room like a whirlwind. He starts checking everything in Stiles and administrates him with God's knows what.  
Then Deaton arrives. Not with medicines but books. Lots of them. With him, the whole Pack enter the room, reeking of worry.

"How's him? “he asks directly to Melissa who has a hard expression.

"I don’t know, and I don't like it. Seems serious".

Derek tenses up so fast and so hard that it hurts.

"Seems serious to me too" he reaches and cup his cheeks gently "I think I can wake him up. Still, not so sure if that is the best for him" says Deaton looking at Stiles sleeping face. Derek feels dizzy.

"Maybe it is not secure. Has a low blood pressure, the pain could worsen the whole situation because of the stress could cause”

"Then, what are our chances?"

"Not good ones. We should be heading him off to the hospital like, right now"

"Agreed”

Derek feels like fainting. 

The whole Pack is a worried mess. They act like a bunch of lost kids when the paramedics took their Sleeping beauty from them.   
Derek was the worst of them though.   
He must keep his growls back because if he started everyone would have followed his example.   
He doesn't have the control over the situation and that instead of annoying him, it terrifies him.

He followed the ambulance with his whole Pack with him. They crammed the waiting room with a bunch of worried faces. Even Jackson were really open about his preoccupation.   
Deaton naturally couldn't follow Stiles inside once they got to the hospital, so he stayed with the Pack, reading, searching for a cure with Lydia's and Allison's help...

They found nothing. 

The hours passed very slowly until Melissa came back with a very anguish face. Then everything started to move too fast to process.  
She was crying.

Everything frozen again.

"H-He's fine..."She says, trying to calm herself. Still sobbing "HE just gave us a little scare"

Everyone felt how an invisible fist punch him the air out of them. Derek slips where he was standing all the way till the floor.

"He's sleeping. We gave him a sedative, but it won't last so long. They, the doctors don’t know what is happening. There is not medical explanation"

"Nor magical, not yet" says Deaton very serious. Derek knows it's about time, so he gives the order.

"Someone, call the Sheriff"

Stiles keep worsening all night.

Sheriff Stilinski arrive twenty minutes after Stiles entered the intensive Care unit. He was breathless and the palest a man could get.   
He asked what happened and they gave him the whole and unique explanation they had.   
He just cried in silence for hours till midnight.

Derek was dying. He couldn't feel anything from Stiles but a sickly need of see him.   
His emissary was always a secure presence in his chest. But now he couldn’t feel it anymore.   
Stiles was slipping through his fingers and be could do anything.

Was until morning, maybe at 6 AM, when Melissa appeared again, with a puffy face because of crying all night and a weak smile.

"He's awake"

Derek was already standing to go and get him. Same as Stiles's dad.   
The whole pack got moving.

"How's he?" Asks the Sheriff.

"He's stable. He is speaking, not much, but he said he wants his Pack"

"We're going to him" says Scott, very determined. “All of us, he wants us there".

"No, he is weak. And all of you can't enter intensive care together"

Even Lydia nods at that, not caring at all about rationality.

"I'm going in" says Derek. More like a plea than an actual order. All his Beta stepped back, trusting that his Alpha could help Stiles. “Me and the Sheriff".

Melissa nods.  
She guide them to where Stiles is connected to a lot of machine and where he looks so much younger in that thin paper cloth.   
His face is pale, no more apple cheeks, he's trembling visibly. Derek enters directly, not worried about anything else than his emissary. His hurt emissary.

Stiles started whining when he entered the room.

"Alpha" he cried softly. Trembling harder. Stiles had never call him "Alpha". Not in a serious way at least. He only did a couple of times with a smug face and an amused tone. He would also mocked whenever one of the betas called him that but now was quite different, Stiles looked really needy when he calls for him, really asking for his Alpha. His teary eyes were begging.

"I'm here, Stiles" respond while he reaches. He took his hand and got surprised of how cold he was.

Just hours ago, he was burning, now he is cold as a corpse. Derek can't stop himself from thinking that.   
Stiles's dad enters that moment, stone face and mechanic moves.

Stiles opens his eyes, his beautiful whiskey eyes, glowing with tears. He looks at Derek and then at his father.

"Dad..."

Derek can see how close Mr. Stilinski is from crying.

"Hey, champ"

Is soft. Painfully soft. Stiles start sobbing quietly and smiles.

"It's okay, Dad" he assures. Not too convincing.

"It is not, Stiles. “he says a little too loud." What happened?"

"Don't know. I swear".

He is trembling, and it's getting worse by the time he keeps speaking. He tightened up the grip of Derek's hand. And close his eyes for a second.

"I need the Pack" he says between his teeth. “I’m going to die if i-"

"You're not" he says quickly. "You're not going to call all us here so you can say goodbye isn't it?".

He is terrified now.

"No! I j-just need it."

Whatever he needs, decides in his head.

"I'm going to get them" Derek says starting to move. Stiles tightened again his grip not letting him go.

"No! D-dad, could you please go? “asks with a very trembling voice. His Dad just runs out of the room to get them all.

Derek looked at Stiles again, watching his dry lips and dark circles under his eyes.   
He feels powerless.

"Sourwolf" he calls. Eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"Get closer" it is an order and it doesn't matter at all.

But Derek it's still nervous, he's low-key having a panic attack. So, he asks.

"How much?".

Stiles kind of snort at that and smiles for a second.

"Just get close to me" he says with difficulties to speak "I'm freezing".

Derek leans down, getting very close to him. And flinch when he feels two frozen hands in his neck, pulling him closer, till they're chest to chest. Stiles's face hidden in his neck breathing weakly.

He suddenly stays very still like if he was exhausted and was about to fall asleep. With the closeness, Derek can notice something else.

He can smell Stiles again.   
Not the same, a little different but he can, and it must be a good signal.   
Stiles stops trembling and rest his cheek on one side of Derek's neck. He hears his heartbeat, slow but clear.

"Need you, Sourwolf" he says with a very groggy voice. “Need my Pack".

Derek doesn't know what he is feeling but it is warm and it's the best feeling he had in almost a day.

"This may count as your birthday gift" jokes breathy. Stiles chuckles directly in his ear.

"Hmm, yeah. Good enough, thank you" he takes a deep breath and his entire body relaxes under Derek's "Is this colony?"

Derek's is flustered in embarrassment.

"I didn't have a shower since yesterday, Stiles" admits.

"Wow, then ew. Gross. Anyway, how do you managed to smell this good? Is it a wolf thing?"

"Don't know what you are smelling though"

"Don't ask me but it's good"

"You want me to get in there with you?" He asks hesitant like a joke.

Stiles denies with a whimper.

"I want to go home" he rubs his face against Derek's neck in a very intimate move. It doesn't bother him, but it gives him strange feelings. He let him do whatever he wants “Bring me home, Alpha".

That felt super weird to his heart.

"I will. Once you're fully recovered “he said softly against his ear.

"No" he cries again, and Derek panicked a little "Now, I want it now"

And for some reason, maybe he was still scared, he decides he would do everything he wanted.

Stiles didn't let him go until his dad came back alone, saying that the hospital couldn't allow that much people in that unit.   
Melissa entered the room after that.

"You already have color in your cheeks" she said surprised. The she looks at the monitor, his vitals getting stronger. "You're getting better".

By this rate, Derek already made up his mind. He was going to pay attention to whatever Stiles says he needs.   
Only because he trusts him so much and he is almost fully convinced that Stiles's body knows what he needs.

"I'm going to take him to the Pack's house"

Both adults started to argue against that. Until Stiles spoke.

"I don't know why but I can't be here. I'm going to die if I stay here" he says softly like if he doesn't have any more power in his body. With Derek's hand on his forehead.

"This is not medical. “affirms Derek.

"Even if that's the case it's dangerous to take him to a non-controlled environment" she says exalted.

"I'm not hearing anymore; I'm going to take him with me".

Sheriff Stilinski stands in front of him. Dead serious.

"He is my son" he says slowly. “You can't take him with you"

"He asked me to"

"He almost dies!" Screams with anger "He is dying. And I'm not going to let that happens. Not again."

"I'm going to take care of him" he promises

"Oh yeah, we've already saw how good are you at that, Hale"

Ow, that was low. He felt a invisible punch on his jaw just from that, He's fully aware of it, he blames himself for being such a shitty Alpha enough, thank you. 

"Dad" Stiles calls again, stronger this time "Trust me"

And even with his intense fear that's everything it takes to Mr. Stilinski to fall apart. It was very well known to Derek that Mr. Stilinski doesn't trust him the most, not when his precious son almost died several times under his care. Mr. Stilinski loves his son and Stiles loves him back. Derek is fully aware of that.  
Stiles opens his arms to his dad and let him hug the heck out of him for a while. He caresses his back very weakly.  
Stiles knows he is scared.

"I'm not going to die. But I really need to get out of here, just trust me, okay?"

There's something warm in his voice, something that melts his father's heart and rationality. The older looks at his son with a contraried face and the doub diggin in his heart but he stepped back.

"Okay".

Once again. They decide to trust him 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good uncle Peter brings help ;)

The Pack wasn't too comfortable with the idea of Stiles out of the hospital. Lydia spoke out his preoccupations about having the Emissary outside of a controlled place, just like Melissa pointed before. It was just and simply irresponsible.  
Even Scott wasn't sure enough about it, at least until Derek explain the whole situation and how he felt very deep inside him, that they should hear what Stiles was asking for. They had a long record of them trusting in Stiles’s hunches and often he and his guts were right. Nowadays, those hunches are more and more ready-witted maybe it was because of the extremely good analytic skill that Stiles possess.  
Meanwhile, he wasn't getting better but didn't get any worse.

After enough arguing, they moved Stiles to the Pack's house.

It wasn't easy. Melissa and the sheriff managed everything, so the young man was translated in an ambulance with close and professional supervision.   
Derek needs a nap by this point, because he feels like fainting from exhaustion and even with all of that, he didn't move a second from Stiles's side until they arrived home.   
Then he realizes that he can't rest now, the Pack need his Alpha to guide them so he has to take a deep breath and put himself together so he can supervise everything in silence, since the lists of medication, diet and stuff the doctors recommended until the bed where Stiles was going to stay.

The Alpha orders Scott, Isaac and Allison to go and make the purchases. Lydia, Boyd, Jackson and Erica went along with Deaton to the veterinary so they can help with the research. The sheriff and Melissa went to their homes so they can get some clothes and a quick shower (Derek told Melissa to get sure that the Mr. Stilinski spend a couple of hours sleeping, he needed to rest. She said she'd do it). Cora stayed, in the name of the Pack, so she can take an eye over his brother whose was checking Stiles almost compulsively.  
It is already noon when Derek can sit for a second. He is sitting in the corner of Stiles's bed where he is sleeping without even resting.  
Stiles wakes up after a few seconds.

He's all pink cheeks again. Not as intense as yesterday though but the color it is perfectly there. The fever went down a little and he were complaining about some intense stomachache and headache, but he seems way better than yesterday.  
His voice sound dry and raspy when he speaks and surprises Derek.

"Thank you"

Derek smiles and his face's skin feels sore, all the tension goes far away. He gets close to him and pinches his cute nose

"You are very welcome but fuck you for that scare"" answers with a sigh "How do you feel?"

"Good, Melissa said it wasn´t even a heart attack"

"Don't care, just don't even dare to do it again. Anyway, are you okay?"

“Always so gentle”

He nods carefully to his question and repositions himself, making it obvious to Derek that he is not comfortable at all. Actually, he feels that uncomfortable that make him sobs a little, even if he tries to dissimulate it's evident that he tries to hide it from the Alpha. He ends up in fetal position, grabbing his belly frowning from de pain. Derek is already alert and starts asking.

"What's wro-?"

The emissary interrupts him abruptly.

"Where is everyone?" He frowns deeper and grunt. The question took Derek by surprise and for a moment he doesn’t even understand.

"What?"

"Where's everyone? I can't hear them" he says carelessly. Derek is now stunned and confused. He still doesn’t get it.

"You what?" He asks incredulous. For a moment could seem like...

"Can't hear them. Where are they?" He doesn't seem to realize what’s the big deal so keeps asking.

"You can notice they're out of the house"

That can't be possible.   
Derek knows it and yet, he starts to doubt.

"Yes, only Cora is here, where are the others?" Stiles looks like he is agonizing in silence, but he manages to keep asking, urgent. Derek looked at him, intrigued.

"Where's Cora?" Tests him.

Stiles grunt exasperated.

"Kitchen".

Derek knows that's true cause he can hear her too making sandwich to herself in the kitchen, which is in the second floor, pretty far from where they are. It would be hard if it's not impossible for the human to know that.

"You can hear like us"

He is officially impressed and confused at the same time. But Stiles doesn't seem to care more less.

"Where" demands and put Derek out of his surprise.

"They're out for a while, will come back in a couple of hours"

The answer seems to calm him enough to drop the topic as quick as he started. Derek suddenly remember something, and he feels his mind going a hundred miles per second.

"You can smell me" he says carefully. Stiles didn't react. "You can smell my scent"

An idea comes to his mind and rushes out of the room to the living room where Boyd had left behind his jacket, be takes it and comes back to Stile who’s now facing to the other side of the beds.  
Derek hasn't to do anything.

"Boyd?" Asks Stiles, eyes closed and squirming. He looks at Derek who is standing there, frozen and stunned, with Boyd's jacket in his hand and looks confused.

"Amazing"

Derek need to tell Deaton about this but before he could call him, his phone rings. It's Peter, always so opportune. The Alpha put carelessly the jacket on the bed and gives a last gaze to Stiles..  
Stiles shrinks at the sound and Derek walks out of the room, then out of the house and picks the call.

"Uncle"

"Hello there, Alpha" greets in a cheerful mood "How's everything?"

"Pretty bad actually"

"I could sense that. So, what happened? is it the house burning or something? or did the Alpha pup already got pregnant the Argent girl?"

“Hilarious but no”

Derek sighs, he didn't remember have tell his uncle about the situation. Peter was part of the Pack to and now he was kind of good, better if we considered his past as serial killer.

"Stiles got sick. Really bad so we passed the night at hospital"

There's silence and then a tense voice. Peter lost all his humor.

"What happened to him? Wasn't the Sunday his birthday? Please tell me he didn't got involved in some magical shit"

Derek resumes everything briefly. Peter listens in silence.

"So, it is a mystery"

"Kind of. When are you coming back?"

Peter has been gone for a week for some meetings with the Mayor Council who orders a reunion each trimester so they can keep a close control over the packs and other supernatural communities.  
Derek was supposed to go but Peter offered himself knowing that Stiles would like to have the Alpha in his party rather than himself.

"I told you, I could sense something was wrong and I took an airplane and here I'm. Would you be a dear and come for me? I could run but that would ruin my suitcase and it happens that I brought a friend".

"I'll send Cora but going to ask about that friend of yours later".

"Thanks, Alpha".

Derek rolled his eyes and hang up. The first time his Uncle called him that was fucking weird but now it was some kind of recurrent joke between them Cora was already taking the car, ready to go without saying a word.

“Stop listening other’s conversations”

“Someday”

The Alpha Hale decides to go and check Stiles for the umpteenth time and finds him clenching to Boyd's jacket. Derek stays in the door, looking at him breath through the cloth.   
Stiles notices quickly and blush over the color that was already in his cheeks but doesn't take the jacket away.

"What are you doing?"

Derek is slightly annoyed and doesn't know why but above that, he's curious.   
Stiles didn't answer, maybe because he doesn't know, or he is embarrassed.

"Why do you smell that?"

"It's calming, I guess" whispers without meeting his eyes.

Okay, that's weird but then, everything starts doing click in his head.   
The reason why Stiles wanted to get out of the sterilized place in the hospital where he can't hear them nor smell them over the strong smell of antiseptic and thick walls, or why he smelled Derek's scent and got comfort from that.   
So, even before he ends understanding that, he's pulling out his T-shirt and staying only in an under shirt.

"Here" says while he offers the piece of cloth to Stiles. "Help yourself"

Stiles takes the cloth with an insecure hand and bring it to his nose, experimentally then sniffs a little. Soon he puts it underneath his head and close his eyes, like he where going to sleep.

"Thanks, Sourwolf. It helps to my headache" he says with a relieved sigh. "I don't get it tho"

"Helps enough to you so you can take a nap?" Stiles nods slightly with a sweet smile and Derek feels better"I'll came to see you with something to eat later".

"I'd like that. Thanks." His smile is a beautiful ray of sunshine after all that had happen. He's fine, Derek repeats in his head. He's fine.

Of course he’s fine, Stiles said it, he was not going to die.

Derek considers it a victory and goes to the kitchen so he can eat something.

He's starving so it's taken a while for him to be satiated. When he ends, goes for another check to Stiles, who's sleeping uneasily but at least seems like resting. His smell was getting strong enough for him to notice even from the kitchen but now's a little sour. Deaton must know about this too but for the moment, it's not alarming

Lydia sent a message almost at 7 PM.

' We've found something. Doesn't match enough but it's a start. We're heading back to home'

Derek got a headache just from that. The uncertainty was killing him but he needs to get his shit together so he can pull this out.   
Deep breaths.  
A couple of them and get back to work.

Scott and the others came back just a couple of minutes before Cora with his uncle and an unknown woman.   
The woman stayed in the principal door with an uneasy face.

"Wow, what's that smell?" Peter asks with a confused smile, giving Derek a quick stiff hug.

"Stiles" Derek answers

Peter raises his eyebrows and makes a grin.

"Well, alarming enough but Derek, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Kian Grozav. She's a good friend of mine and minister of the Major Council"

The woman is in her thirties, is beautiful and elegant. Ebony eyes, brown curly hair and cinnamon skin. A warm yet awkward smiles makes its way across his face and offers a hand to Derek. Her dark eyes direct to his, then he's able to tell that she's also a werewolf"

"Pleasure to meet you, Alpha Hale" her voice is soft. She didn't move an inch from where she was standing.   
Derek smiles tiredly, he's not in the best shape to social frivolity.

"The pleasure it's mine, Dr. Grozav" he says with a gesture of his hands "Please, come in"

"Please, call me Kian and don't you mind my presence? I wouldn't like to discomfort you" she says politely and without moving. Peter looks confused.

"You can enter my territory like a friend of us" 

She doesn't move even then. Still making an awkward face.

"I would hate molesting an Omega in distress" she says quickly, then she looks at Peter with a sorry smile "I probably should head back to the city"

Peter gives her a glace and frowns.

"Omega you said, what does that mean?"

She is now confused but is quick to answer.

"Stiles isn't it? I can tell from the smell that he's in heat and in pain" says and the something makes click in her mind "Oh God, is he in pain? Is somebody attending him? Why do you have an Omega in rut smelling like suffer?!"

Derek growls annoyed with Cora, Scott and Isaac behind him, and they mimic it, less Peter who keeps looking at Dr. Grozav with a confused face.   
But now the Alpha is mad with this woman accusation of him not taking care of his pack.

"Allison go with Stiles" orders Derek

Allison moves fast.  
Dr. Grozav doesn't step back, actually she's now angry too, looking at Derek like if he was a monster. She's no longer polite.  
Peter stands between them, in control

"What're you talking about, Kian?"

She ignores him, holding the Alpha's threatening look.

"I need to get to see the Omega and make sure he's in good conditions" says slowly but with a firm voice "If I see that he's not, I’m going to take him with me and you'd have to deal with Major Council's reprearies"

Derek roars, glowing crimson-red eyes and sharp fangs. His Betas in offensive position now.   
Peter is growling too but suddenly stops, trying to conserve the calm and talks to his friend. She's calm yet furious.

"Kian, we don't know what is happening, but you are threatening our Alpha and it's not helping neither. Explain yourself"

Derek still has a thunderous rumor vibrating in his chest and she's in a defensive pose.

Suddenly and as fast as she got mad, she stops. Now an incredible look gets to her pretty face. Finally, she stood back.

"You don't know" whisper to herself getting even more alarmed "So that means he just present"

Peter keeps restraining Derek from rip out his head, so he asks when she kept silence for a few moments.

"Kian?"

She seems to get out of her mind and starts moving inside the house quickly without saying a word just to be stopped by a very mad and territorial Derek who's growling right to his face.

"Oh hell, yeah I forgot." She doesn't seem to be bother by the harsh grip of Derek claws in her arm. She speaks steady and professional "Alpha Hale, can I take a look to your Omega?"

Derek looks at her with an angry face and growls lower. He can hear Stiles sobbing in his room, calling him and the urge of seeing him is becoming unbearable but first he needs to kick out any potential threat from his house, far from his Pack. It's instinct and he's not fighting to hold it back, he must protect.

"No. Get out of my territory"

Her expression doesn't change a bit.

"I can help him" she says calmly. Derek denies.

"No"

Peter interferes fast. Conciliator

"Nephew, if she says she can we should let her take a look. I trust her"

It's not enough to calm Derek though but the others are already calm enough to stop growling, now they're putting attention to the sound of Stiles complaining.  
Another hard sob from his emissary is all it takes to make the Alpha let her in.

She walks until the closed door of Stiles's room, guide by the smell of woods and rain that comes from there. She opens slowly and is received by Allison's arc and arrows.

"It's okay, babe" says Scott entering into the room first, being follow by the others. Allison put the weapon down. Dr. Grozav keeps out of the room looking at the sweaty mess of Stiles.

Derek rushes to Stiles side who's whining in his sleep.

"Omega?" Calls Dr. Grozav, carefully. The sound of her voice makes Stiles frowns and shrinks in the sheets, clenching Boyd's jacket and Derek's T shirt. "I'm not going to hurt you"

Stiles moves away from the sound of her voice. A plaintive sound coming out of his wet lips. In response Derek growls a warning.

"Omega, I need to check you and make sure you're alright. Can I come in?" She keeps speaking softly. When nothing comes out of the human, she reaches him carefully.

Stiles doesn't move, very still in a fetal position, trembling weakly like a leaf.   
The Dr. Grozav is now by his side, touching his forehead and whipping the sweat away, Stiles groans at her gentle touch.

"This is so irresponsible" murmurs neutral. "I'm going to believe, just because you don't look like bad people to me, that you don't know neither understand what's going on."

Peter is standing on a corner, with a dark face.

"What's going on then, Kian?"

"He's presenting like an Omega" she notes how nobody seems to understand "Unbelievable, let me guess, this Pack is fully made of non-birth wolfs"

"Can you cure him?" Asks Isaac when the silence is too harsh.

"There's no cure because it's not an ill. It's a condition but do can help him not to suffer. Actually, he shouldn't suffer, it's really compromising to have an Omega in pain while they're presenting, they can die from the pain"

"He almost had a heart attack" Scott whispers with a very deep frown, looking fiercely at her.

"That's pretty bad! How long have he been like this?"

"Two days"

"The whole process of becoming an Omega is painful even for werewolf, for humans is even worse and extremely rare. The pain can kill him now that he's weak"

Derek had stop growling since she started giving explanations and now, he just keeps looking at her with a clear warning in them.

"Stop the pain" the Alpha orders. She gives him an annoyed look but the Stiles whimpers and she softeners her expression.

"I can't, there's no way to stop it. The only thing we must do so he can bear the pain it's putting him into the cloud"

"Okay, okay, we're obviously not getting anything from whatever you're saying, darling. So, could we just skip the explanation to later when Stiles is not soaking in his own misery?" Peter is practical so he is useful for once. Kian doesn't seem to be bother by that, evidencing how good she knows him.

"This attempt of nest is simply pathetic; we've must build a properly one" says with bitterness. Again, nobody seems to understand what's she talking about "I suppose you don't know what a nest is"

"I do" Peter says "I made one for Talia when she gave birth to Laura and then when Derek was born. For Cora's birth I didn't because we were on the run. I knew that nests were only for pregnant and the quarantine"

"Well traditionally yes, but it's necessary for an Omega who's going through presentation. And a birth nest is quite different from an Omega's"

Derek finally speaks again, not with just monosyllables so it's fine.

"How'd do we build one?"

"We need a lot of things and must hurry; we don’t want to put any more pressure on his heart” she’s caressing the human's cheeks in a very maternal way.

"Let's go then" Peter says.

"I'll go too" Derek says immediately.

She just smiles at him.

They're in the car now, driving to the city. Derek had let his brats in the house taking care of Stiles.  
The Dr. Grozav left a couple of indications for the pack.

_'Give him water, all that you can. Keep him warm, not matter how sweaty he is. Stay with him, let him know that you're here; talk to him, he can't understand you, but the sound of your voice and your presence is enough to keep him calm '_

Kian didn't say a word after that. At least not to Derek, she and Peter kept a nice chit chat. She has a light humor, sometimes really dark so it's not a surprise to see how well she can handle Peter.  
At least until Derek lost his patience.

"Could you explain what an Omega is?" He's trying to be polite but the awkward feeling in his chest is almost tearing him. Certainly, he was way calmer than before.

"Oh, hello again, Alpha Hale" greets with an amused smile "Of course I will explain, you need it."

She's so polite that forces him to return it.

"Excuse my last behavior, was inappropriate."

"Mine too, let's both agree and say that we let the things got out of our hands" she's cheerful and so nice that Derek can feel the heat raise to his ears "And for the record, you did nothing wrong, it was a natural response. Such a good Alpha."

Now she's praising him. Wonderful.   
Before the silence she keeps speaking, smiling at Peter who's laughing in silence.

"As you know, I'm a doctor and secretly I'm specialized in supernatural creatures, more specifically in werewolves. However, I've only seen a couple of cases like Stiles's, male Omegas I mean but I've never seen a human male Omega. Such a weird combo."

"He's a box full of surprises" Peter says with an exasperated smile. God, the human managed to get himself into some weird stuff in the past.

"I can tell that. Coming back to the main matter I’ll explain a few elemental things" she takes a deep sigh " The Omega condition it a really weird case that only happens with a very delicate succession of factors, there's where it comes from its oddness. The Omega condition presents in a member of an established Pack, it has to be a secure one, a good one, so congratulations. The subject must have a close connection to the members; but, here's a tricky thing, sometimes the subject presents for one person, a beloved person, others they present for a whole Pack and that's Stiles's case"

"How can you tell that?"

"He seems to need the whole pack with him. If he happens to present for just one person, then he couldn't bear anyone near but that person.   
Well, like I was saying, the now present Omega will become an important part of the Pack's dynamic, in this case, it doesn't matter that he's not a werewolf, he will be the end of a chain and will make all of you grow stronger and closer. He's your moon now. In a figuratively way of speaking.   
Stiles is letting an imprint in all of you and has form a bond with the Pack that already change his body for the wellbeing of you.  
An Omega it's a benevolent presence, a secure presence. It's a treasure and almost a divine gift.   
Now, letting out the mystical speech, Stiles would get some new senses, his hearing, smell and scent it's going to increase drastically and his body it's going to pass some nasty things, that's why it's so important to put him in the cloud"

"What's the cloud, darling?" Peter asks because she forgets that they need the full explanation. They've already entered the city.

"Oh yeah, sorry. The cloud it's a state of unconsciousness so the body is able to suffer the whole process of transformation but without harming. It only lasts a couple of days, in all that time when have to feed him with soup and water, keep him warm and secure in his nest, surrounded by his Pack mates’ smell. In all that time, his scent and senses would assent and then we...hmm, do you know someone who can get some magical stuff?"

Deaton to order for sure.   
Both Alpha and uncle nod and she sighs in relief. Peter parked the car outside of the furniture store.

"Well I would need a couple of things to easy the later hassles and explain you a little more but for now we need to build him a goddamn proper nest"

They get out of the truck with she leader them. She seems hurried and actually worried, the whole lightness of before were already evaporated.

"Good night, mistress. Welcome to Red Hill's warehouse of furniture, there's something you're searching for?" An animated young girl greets them with a smile and a tired little face.

"Oh yes, thank you dear. Could you lead me for some cushions, pillows, mattress and bed canopy?"

"Of course, follow me".

Then she went crazy purchasing things. Derek and Peter just follow her, asking themselves deeply inside if all of that were truly necessary.

"Did you buy so many things for my mom's nest?" Murmurs Derek with discretion.

"Hell no, I just put pillows in her own bed"

"It's different, I've told you. This nest it's going to be permanent, not just for a while. Stiles needs a place where he can feel secure" she says in a low voice, so the girl won't hear her. "So now listen, this may sound too picky but it's necessary, the only pillows that you should buy it's ones with goose duvet. They're softer and lighter and greats to absorb scent so it's better for Stiles. The mattress needs to be soft, super soft so he can feel warm and comfy. The sheets and pillowcases can't be rough or furry, silk would be perfect but it's pretty expensive. The canopy it's for privacy and the pillows are for security. The blankets need not to make too much fuzz because can irritates his skin."

"Buy what you need, doesn't matter" answers Derek, giving her his credit card. Peter chokes with a laugh.

"Woah, hi Daddy"

Derek doesn’t even bother anymore.

After an hour and with several stuff tied up in the trunk they came back to the Pack's house nearly exhausted.  
But Kian didn't rest a minute, she commands Jackson and Boyd so they'd take the things out of the truck.  
She's so active that Derek have troubles to follow her steps.

"So, do you want to help me?" She asks Peter with a flirty smile.

"Tell me where is the body, sweetie"

"You dig the hole and I throw it, right?"

"Hm"

Derek didn't say nothing but would keep an eye on it. Not worried about his uncle but for Dr. Grozav, too good for him.   
The house was full now, the whole Pack and Melissa and the Sheriff were there looking confused about the bunch of stuff they bought. Derek sits everyone in the sofas.  
Kian introduce herself again like a General surgeon specialized in supernatural creatures and proceeded to give a quick explanation more like a biology class than anything, but simple and understandable for everyone.

"So, right now we're going to build the nest and hopefully Stiles would enter the cloud before midnight"

"What are we waiting then?" Lydia asks, serious but more content now that she have answers.

"Right, now I need someone close to him to take him while we build the nest" the Sheriff stands quickly. “You’re his father, right?"

"Yes ma'am and not offense but can I see your license?"

She doesn’t blink and give him what he needs to feel secure and calm. She´s an expert, it’s pretty clear

"Well, actually, I've another work for you. I need that you go to your house and bring me a sheet of your bed, it has to be one in were you've already slept"

The sheriff didn't ask anything more, already moving with Melissa following him. She said something about a night watch and patrol so they don’t need to expect them back until tomorrow.

"So, who's the closest to him?"

"Uh, you touched a nerve" Erica tease with a smirk.

“Don’t dig in it neither” Boyd says

Both, Derek and Scott stand before here and looked at each other like _'No way, I'm closer to him'_  
Apparently, Kian is not having their bullshit for too long and before they can start to argue she says;

"Scott will do it. Alpha, I need to you to look what I’m doing so you can do it by yourself when I'm gone, and I still have some recommendations to give you” After that nobody said nothing. They had no time for this kind of fights "The boys, come with me, the girls go to the rooms and bring me at least two pillowcases form each bed. Cora, makes sure that has scent"

The girls went to do their chore with diligence (Erica and Cora complained a little) while the boys followed Dr. Grozav to Stiles's room like soldiers.   
The human was in the same state, restless sleeping but less sweaty, just hot now. Scott pick him up without any difficulty, immediately the human hides his face into Scott's neck, moaning in discomfort.  
He suffers goosebumps and a shiver.

"Oh, it's normal. He wants your scent and there's exactly where it is your scent gland. You can pull him apart if it's too much" she explains after looking at his blushing face.

"It's okay"

"Scott" Stiles says with a drunken voice that makes him smile in high spirits. The human just cuddles against his chest with no shame. Scott is smiling again, glad to hear his friend's voice once again.

"He really loves you, huh? Take him downstairs, should be fine till we end"

Scott do what he's been told. Then Kian proceed build the nest. Kian it's already comfortable in there, she's pretty intense and diligent but also wants to help. Maybe she's just a good person but Derek has doubts.

He wants to trust her and Peter.

"Take his old bed out. Put the new mattress here, and the canopy so he can hide himself inside of it. Not like that, kid. Put it aside. Yes, like that. Now Derek, give me those sheets and help me to put it. You two can start putting the pillowcase the girls are bringing to those new pillows." She's giving orders like crazy, moving all with her firm voice with a hand on her hip.

At the end and after an hour, everything it's done. It's cute and seems really comfy. It smells like family.  
The mattress it's queen size and you can almost sink in it. The sheets, the blankets and the pillows are soft and smells like the entire Pack.   
The pillows are on the edge of the mattress, making a frame and letting a little space free on top. Dr. Grozav seems nostalgic, and some dark shadow cross on her face but she smiles, and it fades away. The whole Pack it’s again the room all together, except Scott, Allison and Stiles

"Well done, Pack Hale. This is an amazing nest" she's praising them honestly with a sweet smile in his meaty lips. She raises her voice “Scott, you can bring him"

Scott gets to the room quickly with Stiles in his arms, half awake.   
Dr. Grozav reaches and strokes Stiles's cheeks.

"Hello again, Omega. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Who’re you?" he's pressed against his best friend's chest, doesn't seem too interested in why everyone is there.

"I’m a doctor and you've a very good Pack, you know"?

"I know, yes"

"They've prepared you a gift"

"My birthday was on Sunday" he's talking while dragging the last syllables, having troubles to keep focused.

"Congrats then" she's chuckling over the cute sleepy face of the young man. He still has fever but is less lost in suffer "You can put him in his nest now, Scott"

Scott does it very carefully and has hard time trying to pull Stiles out of him.

"No" Stiles cries when he's left on the soft mattress. He complaints for a moment and then he stays completely still. Little by little his all body is relaxing and he's just there, breathing peacefully, like finally entering in a deep sleep.   
The everything is quiet and peaceful.

"Thank God, he's already in the cloud"

Simultaneously all the persons in the house sigh in deep relief.   
The Omega was in the cloud, safe from his own nature.

"Now we must be ready."

Derek sees black.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, more of explanation. More of Derek being oblivious, you know

It was supposed that after Stiles entered the cloud everything would be just fine. Nobody said that though and of course it was not the case. Not even close.

The cloud apparently wasn't the big great solution that everyone were expecting.  
Stiles was still suffering, you could easily tell (if you happen to be a werewolf) because of the scent of pure distress. Sickly sweet.  
After the first relieved sigh everyone left out once he entered the cloud, they left the room to have some dinner (with a little bit of a silently panic). Everyone but Scott, of course. He stayed with Stiles while the others were eating and giving concerning looks to each other, but that just before that Derek had to, by contract, take the lead. Or in this case, tried at least.

"I'll stay" Derek said. Looking like just a step far from fainting from exhaustion. Even his crimson-red eyes were on display, showing just how little self-control he had at that moment. His face was stiff and his emotions were everywhere but no, just not now.

"You need a nap" Lydia said with a smirk but caressing roughly his back. With clear reprobation in her eyes but they get softened at the sight of his exhausted appearance so she smiles "And a bath. A long one, dear"

"I need to know he is fine" he said softly. Too softly. So Scott has to step affront.

"I'll stay; first you need to keep yourself alive so you can take care of all of us." Scott said after a few seconds with enough stillness and resolution so Derek can go and have some proper meal and luckily, a freakin nap. But he knew Derek, and he knew that he didn't want to show any weakness at a time like this. Derek is still in this permanent state of exigency. So he begged. "Please, _Alpha_"

Derek felt like his instincts were fully on display. He felt a bit emotional. But mostly tired. Still, he didn't want Stiles far from him, not when the boy seemed like he could just stop breathing at any time and that was just terrifying.  
He couldn't.   
But Scott were right, just for once.

"After that, you immediately get switched with someone else so you can have dinner"

Scott just nodded.

It was a difficult night. The sheriff arrive at midnight, swearing that he had more than two hours of sleeping so he was able of seeing after Stiles. Derek tried to talk to him; to convince him to rest in one of the other rooms but the older man insisted on taking the first round for taking an eye on Stiles.   
He was there, stiff in a corner while Dr. Grozav placed the urinary catheter and stick some needles on his arms, with all of the medical stuff that himself had brought as Melissa's command. He saw as well how the professional woman checked on his son's vital signs with expertise hands and a soft smile for him. She's careful to not touching anything from his nest, and taking a step away when Stiles seems disturbed by her touching. Just a few seconds. She takes his temperature and he could got a glance to an alarming lecture of 42 °C.

"It's high yeah, but in this situation it remains in normal standards" she said calmly long before he dare to spoke out his preoccupations.

"Normal standards you said"

He's obviously bitter with this situation and she's understanding so she gives him the best of her smiles.

"I know this is weird and scaring, but there's nothing left that we can do. He just need to rest"

He nods. Not convinced.

"Oh and I know it's not my place but I would like to recommend to have one member of the pack with you" she gives the advice in a harmlessly voice but he frown anyway.

"I can take care of my own son just fine"

"I don't have a doubt on that, sir. But he need..."

He snaps.

"His Pack, I know dammit, but he's still my son and he needs me too" he grunts with clenched teeth "There was a time where he only needed me"

Kian smiles again and left a soft hand on his shoulder, ignoring politely the tears on the verges of his eyes.

"He needs you, of course. But I would like to have one of the others here because of the senses" she says softly "They can tell whether his heartbeat increases or it gets slower, they can tell if his smell turns bitter. They care for him too"

He looks away, whiping roughly the tears and nods.

"I'm being unreasonable, excuse me" he speaks through the emotion trapped in his chest. He knows he's acting like a toddler. Making stupid tantrums about who is more capable of taking care of Stiles since the hospital but he felt it was his place. Stiles is his boy, his son and proud.   
He's his responsibility not Derek's. Not anyone else.

"You're being sort of a worrywart but no one can blame you, he's your son" she assured him.

She let him with his son and search for a volunteer. Isaac jumped first, saying that he can do it.   
Even with that, she did constants visits to the nest to check on Stiles just like Derek who seemed both exhausted and restless. She offered a pill for his insomnia and because the restless sound of his rushed heart was making her freaking out. 

The next morning the Pack had a hard time trying to comprehend the situation of his friend and how they're supposed to take care of him.  
Derek was dead serious when Kian explained again the whole situation the best she could after a night of deprived sleep. Derek was dealing with an awful headache, maybe the worst he ever experienced in his life. Big tongs clamping both sides of his throbbing brain, and a grumpy feeling rasping in his chest. Everything felt new and awkward on his skin, his bones felt sore and inside him everything was also a mess. His head also was heavy and numb, full of dispersed thoughts. But even with all of that he's still the Alpha so he takes big breaths now and then to bear it a little more. He's supposed to be strong enough, to take this and take care of everything.  
He has to take care of his pack so he makes an effort to put some attention on them.

Lydia was restless, for moments strangely quiet but suddenly very talkative, at the night she didn't sleep, reading and searching for something. Eager for answers.  
Scott was somewhat grumpy, constantly wearing a frown (Derek couldn't decide if it was for annoyance, concentration or confusion. Maybe the three of them), very quiet and since dawn he moved to Stiles's room, just after Isaac convinced the sheriff of going to sleep, taking a shower and go to work. They were calling him from the station nonstop so Derek convinced him that he would tell him if something happens to Stiles.  
Cora, Jackson, Erica and Boyd were trying to help at their own way, trying to get a little of normality into the house. Erica, Cora and Boyd said they would make the purchases and Jackson for the food (at least for ordering something)  
Specially Erica was around Stiles's room quite regularly, asking if those who were on guard needed something or just fixing a pillow as an excuse to caress his forehead. Strangely attentive, trying to be helpful.

Even with all of that, the strangest one was Isaac. He was extremely silent, kind of worrying. He definitely didn't sleep the whole night. He hadn't came out of Stiles's room at all, just for the morning meeting and breakfast.   
Derek found him in one of his multiple visits to Stiles's room very close to him. With his head resting in the verge of the nest.

He had to check on him and maybe have a talk. Isaac wasn't the youngest in his Pack, but was one of the most emotionally vulnerable, Stiles used to be very protective and caring about it, having long talks with him. Stiles were a loud but a very supportive friend. Not only for Scott.   
Maybe that's why Stiles became his Emissary, the perfect complement for the Pack.   
Derek couldn't focus enough when Lydia stared with her riddle of questions.

"How low are the probabilities?"

Kian was still calm and collected. Wearing a simple black dress that cover up her whole neck and shoulders, a high bun in her head. Her gentle eyes had bags, just like most of the others. Peter kept himself by her side, silently listening to her soft voice.

"Low. Really low. I've only seen a couple of cases like this and even with that, they're not the same" She admitted. Now that she's sit and still, Derek can tell that her smell is just like wild flowers. It's that kind of scent that keeps floating in the air but doesn't remain for too long.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a human...a male human it's a complicated subject for nature to choose. He could not have enough strength so he can bear it. Actually I don't know."

Peter looks at her. Her face conflicted.

"Bear what?"

"The change. He's not going to be a werewolf, at least not a fully one. An Omega it's a different thing" she sighs "His body is changing, in ways that a human body it's not meant to change. The nature should be doing it's thing, the only thing we all could do is make sure that Stiles can take it and assist him"

"So the cloud..."

"Yeah. The cloud must help him. It preserves energy and restrain him from unnecessary movements. It's like a healing induced coma"

She didn't said it but Derek could hear it clear and loud.   
'but maybe the cloud is not enough'

Peter suggest to take some of the boys (and Cora because she wanted the exercise) to some physical training in the woods so they could make some exercise (and disperse the gloomy aura from the house and distract them) and for once, Derek agreed with no replies because he saw the nervousness in their faces. They're worried. Scott didn't want to go, but a harsh command from Derek and a couple of words from Allison were enough. Isaac was other case, he also didn't want to go but unlike Scott, there was no way in hell to got him to go with them. Derek just let it be.   
Lydia stayed with Dr. Grozav so they can take a look after Stiles while Derek take a nap. A forced one. Allison is taking an eye after Stiles in his room and Isaac is constantly floating around Stiles's room.

Lydia was no happy nor comfortable. She was feeling too uneasy about the situation for her to be in peace because even with the Dr. Grozav's talk, she still has a lot of questions.  
She's not used to be this uncertain, if she doesn't know something, she'll find the proper answers sooner than later but in this case the whole situation seemed to came from just nothing. From thin fucking air.  
She cannot be content with just blindly relaying on whatever poor information Dr. Grozav would tell them just now. Don't get her wrong, she likes Dr. Grozav. Lydia thinks she's a very professional woman (beautiful too) but she's Peter's friend and God knows that her trust in him was never a thing.

She's worried of course, she and Stiles had developed their friendship to a very close point after Stiles get over his past crush for her. She was clear maybe pretty mean but she had properly apologize and both agreed that the world couldn't have taken them if they were together. Just like that.   
Now, Lydia is the one who keeps asking to Dr. Grozav, trying her best to understand, even if she's a kind of genius, there's some things that doesn't make Click on her head yet.

"So, what now?" Lydia is there, sitting on the sofa with a perfect face and a frown.

"He would wake up in a day, probably two. The worst will be already happened but it's not going to be painless, strong painkillers would be necessary. We must wait" Dr. Grozav is not in her best mood, with a cup of coffee between her slender hands.

She kept watching over Stiles all night long but in a very intermittent way while Jackson and after him, Isaac were doing their own guards.

"And after that?" Lydia was no fool. There's a couple of things that Dr. Grozav was hiding for herself.

"I need to see how everything evolves, Lydia. I truly don't know."

She seems tired. She doesn't have all the answers, even though she presented herself as an specialist (which she is), this is something just weird. There's something missing.

"Let me rephrase that, what can happen after that?"

Dr. Grozav gives her a smirk and take a sip of coffee. Oh yeah, they're having that conversation.

"A couple of things. Stranger things, like really fucked up things" says while sigh tiredly. "Do you understand how an Omega it's created?"

"If I put enough attention to your Omega biology class, yes. An Omega can present in a sustainable Pack and the person must have a close relationship with the members"

"Yeah, superficially speaking. Now, let me rephrase that, why an Omega is created?"

Dr. Grozav was testing Lydia Martin.  
God saves the queen. Lydia took a moment so her pretty and smartass head could thing about it.

"To help the Pack, it's some kind of unlockable character so the Pack can upgrade to the next level in that game called _'the best Pack'_ " she says cleared up and Kian laughs a little.

"Yes, kind of. It must be a sustainable Pack and have resources because it must be capable of take care but not just of the Omega"

Lydia frowns in a single moment of confusion.

Not stronger, just bigger. Take care but not just of the Omega. Must be resources available.   
So why?.  
Why would the Pack need an Omega? She said the Omegas make bonds with each member and they help to stronger the Pack, in exchange, they must be cared so they can bring that to the Pack.  
Bring what?  
World peace?

"A good Pack must remain for many years, Lydia. A good pack can exist for many generation. A good pack will keep the bloodline of our species"

A bright and confusing idea came into her mind.

"The Pack must be sustainable for the next generation. The Omega _brings_ the next generation, isn't it? That's why they only present when their nature is sure that the Pack can take care of the offsprings." She feels weirder and weirder while she keep talking. "So the pack can have a kind of heir. A legacy.

Kian smiles and nod but doesn't say anything more. Her smile it's just exasperating.

"That doesn't answers anything! What's going to happend to Stiles"

"I've tell you that Male Omega cases are weird, that's because a male body it's not supposed for bringing pups, so, here comes '_preservation of the species_' 101 so you can see the whole picture.  
Our ancestors were fully connected to the wolves, they could shift but they were most of the time living like animals so they had stronger senses, nowadays we only have vestiges of that but a lot of our nature and instincts remains still hidden within us now. In the past they were born with a second gender, Alpha, Beta and Omega and that itself specified their dynamic inside of the Pack but the humans gain land and the full-breed wolves started to disappear. That's how we, the half-breed were born, now better known as werewolves  
Now we can be born in two ways, birth or bite, in both cases we can develop a ancestry line and present a second Gender, but what we need in order of develop this?.   
So now, going back to the Omegas, in the past there were not male Omegas because, they weren't needed but when the full-breed mixes with humans and they started to disappear, the wolf nature had to find a way to keep remaining so the male Omegas were an extreme case of preservation instinct so the werewolves won't vanish completely from the world.   
That's how today it's possible"

Lydia it's processing everything in record speed. Dr. Grozav can see how actual gears are working in her brain.

"But Stiles it's human. He could have or not some doggy habits but I'm pretty sure that he's still fully human, without mentioning the whole Emissary thing".

Dr. Grozav stops herself half way of taking a sip from his cup of coffee. She looks stunned and frowns at Lydia.

"Emissary did you said?"

"Yeah, Stiles is Derek's emissary. Didn't he tell you?"

"That's amazingly weird"

"That's what Deaton said"

"Because it is. Emissaries are not as weird as Omegas but I've never heard the two of them in one. And results that Stiles it's human Omega male who happen to be the Emissary of his Alpha." She almost laughs.

"He's like a magnet for weird stuff so I'm not that surprised." Lydia sighs, not too impressed, she looks carefully at the face of Dr. Grozav.

"He must have some supernatural cells or something." She murmurs quietly "Magic"

"You're worried"

"Well, yes. As I said a human it's not supposed to be able of transforming in the way an Omega have to, too much pain and requires a lots of energy and strength that's why I'm worried, I don't know if his body it's going to bear it."

"Exactly how is he changing?"

"He's developing scent glands; his lymphatic system is also changing; all of these pretty fast. I'm seriously impressed. He would have stronger senses, comparable to ours and a lot of animal instinct it's going to wake up inside him. The most drastic change it's the process he suffers so he can be able to bear pups"

Lydia stops right there looking shocked.

"Don't joke, is he going to grow a uterus?"

"Already is, that's the main process and that's why it's so strange. The uterus will grow completely mature in his belly"

"So he can get pregnant just like that?"

"No, unless like a woman, not matter if she's human or not, we're prepared for that. We already born like that, we have the right hormones and body parts. But for Stiles would be a little harder than that"

"So, just werewolves I suppose"

"I suppose. Yeah. They have the right pheromones so the ovulation starts and Stiles can get impregnate. And can variate, a lot, an Alpha can increase the chances of a successful breeding because their pheromones and sperm count are way higher and stronger than a Beta's"

"Stiles it's going to freak out when he hears this"

Of course he would. Even Lydia was already a little light-headed

"Sure he is; this is such a weird thing. I must investigate a little bit more about the Emissary thing"

"I have a doubt, in the cases like Stiles's, when an Omega presents for the whole pack I mean, the reproduction it's necessary? It's not like he has a partner, a sexual one, in the Pack. We are not going to have an orgy, right?"

"You sure are sharp, lass" Dr. Grozav grins amused “It’s not obligated and he doesn't have to do it if he doesn't want to, we're not in that time when the Omegas were forced to breed, and in the case he decides that he wants to I suppose he will choose someone he likes. It's his decision"

"Naturally it's not, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. On the first full moon after the presentation there's a estrus period, a rut. That night his instinct it's going to be a little way out of control. Generally, it's the Alpha, you know, they're the strongest and it's ideal that they bring, along with the Omega, the offspring. It's ideal"

"It's in a week and a half" Lydia looks right at her. Two sharp eyes in her. Dr. Grozav twisted a smile. She feels pity for him.

"He has enough time to fully present, not too much to comprehend though"

"He will"

Lydia feels sorry for him too. But something is weird, something is just missing. But she can't really get what, it's just a hunch. Stiles would know what to do about it, what where the right questions.  
Kian can tell.

"The Alpha Hale assured to me that you count on someone in supernatural matters, am I right?"

Lydia nods, she was the one who called Deaton a couple of hours after Stiles entered the cloud, he said he would investigate.

"Yes, his name is Deaton. He's a druid"

"I see; is he close to the Pack?"

"You could say that" Lydia rub her face a little "He should be arriving soon, I called him"

"Good, I need help" Kian stands up with a tired smile hanging on her lips. "And something to eat, do you want to join me?"

Lydia remembered that Dr. Grozav didn't take breakfast with all of them. She smiles openly.

"Yeah, sure. We also should do something to eat for the others" she says casually.

"There's enough food?"

"For the ones in the house, yeah, for the gross sweaty ones who are running naked in the woods, hell no. Neither food and willing to do. Peter can order something"

Both of them laugh a little

"Can you go and check on him? I have to make some calls first" she says with a big sigh.

"Sure"

Lydia goes to the nest were she finds Isaac and Allison talking about Scott's situation. She joins with a grin while checking at Stiles with quick glances.

"He's just worry"

Just like all of us. But Lydia just nod in agreement.

Deaton arrives just by the time Derek stops pretending he's asleep. And before Lydia can attend the door, he's opening it.

"Hello, Alpha Hale" he smiles in his usual blank way.  
Derek it's just floating in a sub-world of consciousness.   
He seems exhausted.

"Hi, come in"

Deaton steps in with a big bag hanging on his shoulder.

"How's him?"

"He's at the cloud" he says with a resigned tone. He remembers that Deaton haven't received the talk from Dr. Grozav "You should talk with Dr. Grozav about it..."

Deaton keeps smiling calmly.

"Lydia told me. Omega isn't it?, A quite different kind . I did some research from my own"

Of course he did.

"Yeah, it's been a tough way through out of it"

"I'm sure it was. My apologies to you and the Pack for not being able to actual helping"

Derek knew that far from how mystical and obtuse this man was; he couldn't have known about it. He doesn't blame him. Also, he knows Deaton genuinely cares about Stiles. He likes him.

"You didn't know. It's fine"

"But I would like to help if I could. I would love to meet Dr. Grozav".

"Oh yeah, she's..."

Kian was already close to them, wearing a big smile and a tender face. Lydia was behind her with a plastic gesture.

"She's here" she says amused with a smirk "Pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure it's all mine".

They shared smiles.  
They soon start talking with Lydia aside but she finds that Dr.Grozav's medical jargon and the always cryptic way of speaking of Deaton were impossible to follow. So Lydia decides to send Derek to the kitchen to have some fuel in his empty stomach (because if he thought that he had fooled her at breakfast when he only had taken a couple of sips of coffee and a bite of toast, he was very wrong indeed) and lead the other two into the couch at the living room.

After a while listening Dr. Grozav explaining to Deaton the same things and Deaton processing everything, finally they get to some new information.

"So, you tell me, about the supernatural vein in this young man"

Deaton makes a hums.

"You notice?"

"No, it seems I can't smell that well"

Deaton denies with a chuckle at the funny gesture of her nose. Lydia notice that Dr. Grozav it's rather charming right now.

For research proposes. She can tell because the practiced smile on the doctor's face is similar to hers when she wants to get something from someone.

"Stiles is a brilliant boy, I assume you had no time to meet him but he's really an outstanding case almost all the time"

"Seconded" Lydia says with a kind of snort

"We didn't expect him to become Derek's emissary. I knew about it but I thought that it was impossible for someone with no magical or supernatural vein but results that Stiles wasn't one of them. He indeed has something that many bibliography, legends and myself decide to call 'spark'. It's a talent that some people have, the ability of control, storing and use magic. Or supernatural energy for more formality"

"Like a wizard"

"Yeah but he doesn't make spells or anything like that. We didn't try it yet. He can control some supernatural objects and weapons and for some sensitive creatures he can be recognized. He's not a supernatural creature, just a human with great affinity to magic. And he happens to live here and he has a great relationship with his Alpha."

Kian is amazed. Her head already spinning with a lot of hypothesis.

"Remarkable"

"Indeed" Deaton stops himself. Frowning a little before start talking again. "So, do you thinks this can be related to his newly formed Omega side?"

"Yes, of course. I mean, I need to research harder to be sure but this seems to be a good explanation for now" she's enthusiastic about it with a wide smile and distracted eyes.

"In absence of more, this has to make it then" Lydia says with a shadow on her face. Deaton gets it even when himself is just as excited as the doctor. She is far away from their conversation right now so Deaton coughs.

"May I ask, what are the immediate concerns about his health?"

"Oh, yes you're right. The study is for after he's out of danger, my apologies I was just excited. “she composes herself. Then focus. "We have to make sure he can make it till the end of the process"

"Some of my medicine would help?" He offers. She denies.

"Do you have something to give him enough strength so can bear it?"

"Nothing with enough efficacy and nothing without poisoning his body" he admits with a bitter smirk

Kian is thinking a little deeper.

"You're a druid" she waited until he nodded. "Your people perform rituals to heal"

"Yes but between our kind only. I have never heard, seen, read or tried it with other species" he answers pragmatically.

"And rituals among wolves?"

"Oh, I can't recall one. Maybe I can search for one if this is what you have this in mind. But I must tell that I remember that the Alpha Hale said, when Stiles was starting to feel poorly, that he wasn't able of taking his pain out of him"

"It may have sounded concerning but that's not abnormal at all. I had to deal with a lot of Pack members with presenting Omegas panicking because of that in the past. But that doesn't concern me now so please do your research, I'll do mine too" she smiles confidently "And Lydia you would be very helpful as well in these research"

"Of course"

Deaton leaves after an hour, excited about the new information and promised to come back as soon as he finds something useful. He doesn't want to see Stiles, arguing that he will discomfort the Omega if he broke into his nest.  
Lydia stayed silent about it. 

Derek was swallowing the food at this point. Barely any of chewing the sandwich just biting and swallowing. Trying to make something about the swirl of emptiness in his stomach.   
He heard the whole conversation, thinking of how to solve it.

Just nothing came into his mind.   
For cases like this when there´s uncertain with mystery and the investigation is required, Stiles is in charge 100 per cent, and Derek it's absolutely fine and confident with that but now that he's the one with the mystery and he has to relay in others; which he doesn't like a bit.   
With Stiles things are easier, for saying something. The young man was indeed brilliant and since a little while he has been his confident. He's a very good friend even though he truly can be a pain in the ass. But he has known him for years by now, he has seen him grow more mature (if you can say so). Derek is sure with his life of Stiles. He can totally put his entire trust in him and feel safe about it. And it's amazingly relieving.   
It's not that he can't trust his Pack because he does. But Stiles it's different.

He doesn't know why. He just is different and Derek it's not willing to lose him.

Stiles it's a good thing in his life. He doesn't want to lose it. He wants to treasure it.

Something feels off inside of his chest, besides his wolf, his inner Alpha growling because of his own incompetence. But he doesn't know at all.

By the time Peter and the others return its almost noon, they all are sweaty and tired (less Peter who seems fresh and amused). Peter goes to find Dr. Grozav at the back of the house. They're smelly enough to Lydia to say something about it.

"Did you roll over the dirt or something?" She asks sardonically.

"He made us run like maniacs"

"Well you should really go to bath like maniacs too" Lydia replies to Jackson with a bitter smile

“Oh come on, Lydia. Don´t be so picky” Cora says with her hair looking like a mess. Scott whines dramatically.

Lydia doesn´t look at her and keep talking to Jackson.

"You do smell a little like dog"

"Really?"

Jackson smiles mischievously at her and slowly starts reaching at her while everyone just chuckles when Lydia let's out a disgusted scream.   
Derek just watch them with gentle eyes.

But then there's these loud steps, more like stomps, in the second floor and then Isaac come out from Stiles room with a frown and walks to the railing. Also, he's doing something he has never done since he become a werewolf, out of nothing but pure annoyance: growling low and deep from his chest. Showings a bit his fangs in clear threatening pose.

"You guys truly stink, you are making Stiles restless, go outside to wash yourselves with the fucking hose" he sasses with a very dark face. He goes back to the room in an apparent rush.

Everyone stays freeze. The first one to move out from the impression is Derek.

"I'll check on them, you do go and take a proper shower" he commands

"With a hose?!" Scott's look seems alarmed.

"Of course not, go to your own room"

Derek made is way up to the status to go and see what the hell happened to his usually calm and playful (sometimes just naive) Isaac.

He finds him still growling, very quietly though, taking Stiles hands while the emissary moves uncomfortably and spasmodically in the nest. Isaac didn't seem to notice him at first.

"Isaac" he calls and both of them, Isaac and Stiles, seemed lightly startled by his voice.

"I'm sorry, Alpha but they were annoying him. He was calm and very still but they entered the house and their smell were too strong and he started moving and panting"

"It's okay, just don't let your emotions nor instincts to take the lead of your actions"

All of them knew 'Derek sobering tone' that same voice which seems to call you "pup" out of nowhere, just at the end of his scold. Isaac was used to it.   
Derek just ended up saying that when Stiles starts whining very softly but needy.

It's alarming? Yes!.  
Stiles has been more or less quiet for a good time so the noises are just distressing.

"Go get Dr. Grozav" he orders and in a second Isaac is out.

Derek gets closer and take Isaac's place. Stiles reach out a hand at his direction desperately. The whimpers and distressing sounds gets louder when he finds nothing.   
Derek took his hand but it didn't seem like enough.

Kian is at the door with a worried face, behind her is almost the half of the Pack, and Stiles reacts again, he pushes himself unconsciously away from the door and gets louder with his wordless pleas.

"The smell, it's the smell!"

Kian gets away faster from the door and closes it

"He's reacting to my smell; he's starting to recognize more smells not only yours. Derek, get closer, let him know you're with him, that he is safe."

Derek does it. He gets closer and the searching hand finally grips something, which is his t-shirt. Stiles have a face of pure pain. His mouth starts gasping like he's trying to talk with his eyes closed, in a deep frown, but nothing more than gasps, whimpers and other (almost) animalistic sounds come out of it. Stiles frowns and his cheeks get wet.

"Kian!" Derek yells, trying to take Stiles hands together "I think he's trying to wake himself up"

"He's what?! Nonsenses!"

Derek freaks out when the whining starts to be more filled with anguish and pain, maybe because now he has opened his mouth.

"KIAN!" He demands, crazy mad.

"I don't know! J-just get closer, touch him, talk to him. Calm him down, Alpha"

The last word seemed like a signal and it was. It was a good way of Dr. Grozav trying to wake up his instincts so he doesn´t think any more about what he need to do in order of calming Stiles. Then he just does it because he has to.

So Derek does, he gets Stiles between his arms and enters entirely to the nest, cradling him in a tight grip to make him stay still against him. Stiles reacts immediately, he buries his face in his chest and stifle his whimpers, breathing with no rhythm. Derek tries what Kian said, he caresses Stiles face with rough hands and squeezes his shoulders and arms, he massages the tender meat of his slim waist and then he brings Stiles more close to him so he can massage his thighs as well with caring moves. Stiles calm down, a bit pacified but not entirely.

Derek comprehends slowly; the touch for them, for werewolves were always a very important thing, a piece of his language, a part of their inner wolves. He had learned that from his family but many years of loneliness and isolation had made out of him a man very self-restrained even though he was famishing of touches. Of closeness.

Stiles knew that, Derek thinks while rocking him softly. Stiles knew, that’s why he was so intrusive on Derek personal space all of the time, he was always hanging of his neck, touching his arms, his shoulders. A friendly, warm touch. Stiles was indeed a touchy person but with Derek he was for different reasons.

Now it was no different, but in reverse. Stiles was deprived of his senses, maybe his conscious were in a numb place and he were scared. Now Stiles needed the touch to reassure himself. So primal, so intimate.

The sudden realization lefts a dark mark on Derek because, what kind of Alpha he was? He never transmitted the knowledge of his family, of a true family of traditional werewolves to his actual own Pack. He is a disaster of Alpha.

  
Derek brings him impossible closer and let him get to his neck where Stiles gasp against his neck with a feverish breath.   
Stiles's scent starts to making him dizzy and numb-headed. The scent is sweeter but still fresh. Actually pretty nice, he must admit.

Derek can hear Dr. Grozav´s voice telling to the others to go away with a soft tone.

"He calmed down a little"

Kian is silent in the other side of the wall.

"We need to put him back"

"How do we do that?"

"You tell him"

It doesn't work. Of course. Stiles keeps moving lightly and letting out sounds. Suddenly she speaks.

"Bite him"

"Wha-? No, I'm not biting him"

"Not that kind of bite, a light yet firm one, at his nape. It’s a sign of dominance. He has to calm down with that.

Derek doesn't want to but when Stiles's crying becomes loud again he gets closer to his blushed neck and bite a little. Testing. The smell of his skin is even sweeter.

With a last whimper, Stiles suddenly stops making noises and his body goes totally limp in his arms, back to his past form; completely and soundly sleep.

"It worked" he announces.

Dr. Grozav doesn´t enters immediately, she snorts exasperated.

"What's wrong with this kid? Why is he making himself wake up? Why he's fighting the cloud?" She seems truly worried but at the same time still exasperated. Derek allows a smile on his face and look at Stiles

"He never liked staying still" he jokes but she doesn´t laugh

"His mental state is truly something"

He agreed in silence.

"Describe me how does he looks now, Alpha Hale"

She´s not exactly outside of the room but with Derek´s hearing, that it’s not much of a trouble. Even though that, he doesn´t answer because he´s too distracted in Stiles, with the alarm and panic still on his system

"How's your problem man, Derek?" She asks again, louder. He snaps.

"Breathing. Very still"

"Could seems frightening seeing him so still but it's fine" she smiles with her voice trying to calm him "Do you smell it? Tell me about it"

"Yeah, sweeter every time I came" he answers in a bare whisper. "You can smell him too"

"It's a good sign. His glands are developing quickly and yes, I can but your perception of it is more important, I’m not tan familiar to his smell but you do. So any variation, even for minimum it may be you can notice".

"It smells normal, like him. Just stronger and sweeter"

"Normal on Omegas" she says lightly distracted. "You know, he is really delicate now, his senses are having ups and downs very quickly so for moments he could get really sensitive about smells. He doesn´t know me so he sees me as a threat so from now on you have to be with me whenever I check him, so he would have the scent of his Alpha near to him"

"Okay but why now? he seemed fine when you helped to build his nest and everything" Derek cleans carelessly Stiles´s sweaty forehead. "And by that time he had already recognize our smells, he wanted them close to him"

"Yeah, I do remember your poor excuse of nest but by that time only his sense of smell and maybe hearing was starting to change, not his instincts"

"Uh"

"It´s different, he may have heard me or smelled me but inside of him those things weren´t telling him nothing. But now his instincts are waking up and changing, and they tell him things like "i don´t want anyone close to my nest!" you´ll see. Just like when your inner Alpha tells you to protect your pack out of strangers “she says calmly, with a nice voice of teaching. "Actually, his behavior may change a little but that´s something we are going to explore ahead in time"

"Why?"

"Every Omega it´s different"

Derek stays silent, thinking about the future of his precious Pack. Of Stiles. Of him.

"He will be still your emissary" she tested. Carefully.

"You know about it?"

It was not that it was a secret or something but he felt a bit uncomfortable with her having too much private information. She was a great help but still….

"Lydia and Deaton told me about it. Quite interesting"

"Yes"

"And how is it?" he gave her a glance through the wall but somehow she felt it "Don't judge me, I'm just naturally curious"

"It's...strong, I guess. It's a support very deep inside. A connection. I don´t know how to put in words" he says honestly, he was no good with words about deep feelings, Stiles was.

"Sounds comforting".

"Not in this situation"

"Yes, of course." She notices is closeness so she decides to take other way "Stiles seems to trust you in a way he doesn't with others. He's a really attached to you"

"Do you think so?" he said as a joke with a mocked tone of voice. But she answered seriously.

"Yes. I mean, he´s in your arms. He trusts you even when he´s not awake, in animal world this means a lot. It´s kind of obvious that he resulted your emissary if you think it slowly"

Derek nods and loosens his grip on Stiles body, ready to left him against the soft nest. Stiles doesn´t move.

"I don´t feel anything from him" he lets the sentence slip out of his lips.

"You two have telepathy or something?"

Derek denies.

"No, Deaton calls it empathy but only with strong feelings"

Strong feelings he said.

_Clueless_, Kian thinks with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hahaha, sorry for taking sooooooo fucking long.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
